La Carta
by Crimela
Summary: Una carta los unió, y ahora la pelirosada quiere devolver el favor, sólo queda esperar... NEJISAKU


Comentarios míos(de la autora): Hola!! se supone que debería estar haciendo un horrible trabajo de biología, pero no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo en explicar un montón de enfermedades cuando tengo una idea en la cabeza. Se llama la carta, es un nejisaku y espero que les guste.

-_blabla_-pensamientos.

* * *

-Cómo puedes ser tan frío?- 

El chico se sorprendió de esa pregunta. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y la miró. Estaba sonriendo. -_No se puede acusar a alguien de frío sonriendo_-pensó el Hyuga.

-Por fin!-exclamó la pelirosada-Creí que no me estabas poniendo atención-

El chico volvió a cerrar los ojos. –_Se trataba de eso_-.

-Ahhh!-escuchó a la chica chillar-NEJI!!! Ponme atención!!-

-hn-.

-Rayos… te pareces mucho a Sasuke; él tampoco me ponía atención, sabes? Tal vez por eso me enamoré de ti-

El Hyuga volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez algo alarmado y molesto, odiaba esa comparación, aborrecía que ella hablara de él en su presencia. Pero de nuevo, la chica estaba sonriendo. Sonreía burlona.

-Bien, ya me estas poniendo atención…-dijo complacida Sakura-Mira a lo que tengo que recurrir para que me prestes atención-le dijo ella con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

Neji sonrió.

-Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?-preguntó de pronto la chica.

-_Rayos! Lo había olvidado_-pensó algo preocupado, ella se molestaba mucho cuando olvidaba algo taaan importante; pero por la cara de la chica ella tampoco lo recordaba.

-Que más da!-exclamó ella, al ver que no lo recordaba-En todo caso, ya deberías saber que me gusta que me prestes atención-

-Estoy poniendo atención-respondió el chico, mientras sonreía pensando en que tal vez la profesión de Sakura debió ser sensei de academia en vez de médico. Pero si hubiera sido sensei nunca habría estado con ella, o tal vez sí…

-Ah sí??-dijo ella incrédula, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Qué te estaba diciendo?-.

-Me estabas diciendo-empezó algo cansino-que Ino se molestó con Shikamaru porque no le había contado de su relación con Temari, luego que Ino no quería aceptar que a ella le gustaba Chouji y antes de que empezarás con esto... _de nuevo_… dijiste que harías una carta en nombre de Ino y se la enviarías a Chouji-terminó y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Pero rápidamente los volvió a abrir, puesto que Sakura se había arrojado sobre él y había posado los labios sobre los de él.

-Sabes que te pongo atención-susurró cuando se separaron.

-Sólo me aseguraba-respondió ella sonriendo y buscó entre un montón de papeles.

-Cuál crees que prefiera?-preguntó después de un rato, Neji había vuelto a cerrar los ojos-Amarillo Amistad, Rojo Pasión o Blanco Pureza?-le preguntó poniéndole en frente tres diferentes hojas de papel.

-Cualquiera-respondió el chico, poco le importaba el color.

-Ah!, vamos Neji, no estas ayudando-.

-No importa el color, Sakura-le dijo él suavemente.

-Amarillo, no, porque no parecerá de amor… Rojo tampoco porque es muy llamativo-susurró la chica para sí misma, ignorando al Hyuga-Blanco! Será!-.

-Blanco… Ino no es pura-pensó en voz alta Neji-

-Cállate!!-chilló Sakura algo molesta-Tu que sabes!!!-y de la cólera arrugó los tres papeles-Rayos! Mira lo que hiciste-.

Neji estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero conociendo el carácter de la pelirosada lo único que se ganaría sería una cachetada. Así que resignado, se tragó su comentario.

Sakura tomó un papel rosa y empezó a escribir una muy amorosa carta de amor, donde revelaba todo lo que sentía, quería, soñaba, deseaba y mucho más hacia Chouji. La firmó en nombre de Ino. La miró satisfecha y se la mostró al Hyuga.

Neji leyó la primera frase y se hizo una idea de todo lo que decía la dichosa carta, así que se rehúso a seguir leyendo.

-No te parece que esta muy…-empezó él.

-Cursi!!-terminó ella, él asintió-Sí!! Eso quería… Ino me las vas a pagar!!-y sonrió malvadamente.

Neji también sonrió y la atrajo hacia él.

-Recuerdas la carta que ella escribió en mi nombre-murmuró Sakura apoyando su frente contra la de su novio, el asintió-Me iba a morir de la vergüenza… y ahora ella pasara por lo mismo que yo!!-

-Estas roja-le susurró él, dándole un beso en la frente.

La pelirrosada sonrió apenada.

-Aún me da pena, Neji-murmuró ella, mirándolo a los ojos-No sabía que me ibas a decir, estaba asustada-.

-Porque fuiste tonta-le dijo el burlón.

La chica le sacó la lengua.

-Haruno, es esta carta tuya?-remedó la chica al Hyuga unos meses antes, haciendo una voz bastante ronca, seria, fría, y un poco molesta.

Neji sonrió.

-Lo siento, Hyuga-san-se auto respondió la chica, remedando la débil respuesta que le había dado en aquel entonces.

-Qué sientes?-continúo la chica con su monólogo. Esta vez remedando la fría y masculina voz de Neji.

-Siento que hayas leído esa carta-tartamudeó la chica, como lo hacía la prima de su novio.

Neji la volvió a atrapar entre sus fuertes brazos y le impidió continuar con su recuerdo hablado besándola.

-Sí es cierto, no lo sientas -le dijo el chico después de terminar el beso.

* * *

Un rato después, Sakura corría por el Ichiruka, como si se tratara de una espía, al llegar a su meta: un chico gordito con espirales en sus mejillas, se agachó y con su rápida mano, metió un papel rosa en la mochila del chico y salió corriendo hacia un Hyuga que la esperaba afuera. 

Shikamaru que vio como la pelirosada se esmeraba en no ser vista por el Akimichi. –Ya vamos de nuevo-se dijo, suponiendo lo que esa carta decía-Qué problemático… aunque que bueno que Temari no hizo eso conmigo… hubiera sido bastante problemático-.

* * *

-Sólo queda esperar-exclamó Sakura de regreso a los brazos de Neji. 

-Esperar hasta que Chouji termine de comer-susurró el Hyuga apoyándose contra una pared-Qué quieres hacer?-.

-Esperaremos-

-Aquí?-

-Pronto verá la carta-le aseguró la pelirosada, al ver la cara del chico agregó-Cuánto tardaste tu en leer la carta?-.

-Yo no duro tanto comiendo-fue la única respuesta del ojiblanco.

-Ojalá que Chouji la lea-murmuró Sakura mirando por la ventana del restaurante-Que bueno que tú la leíste!!-exclamó mirando a Neji.

* * *

Comentarios finales: Ahí esta!! Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews!! - 

Lo que trataba de explicar era que Neji y Sakura empezaron a andar por una carta que Ino escribió en nombre de la pelirosada para el Hyuga.

Al final no me ha quedado como esperaba, pero creo que esta bien... si les gusta, haganmelo saber, sí?? y si no les gusta, pues también... -

Gracias por leer!!


End file.
